


Draco vs Toaster

by KingKay



Series: My Drarry Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Draco Malfoy is Clueless About Muggle Things, Funny, Harry Potter is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Toasters are evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay
Summary: Harry thinks Draco's fear of the evil toaster is adorably funny, Draco doesn't.





	Draco vs Toaster

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt this story is based on:
> 
> Harry: *walks into kitchen and sees very burnt toast on the floor*
> 
> Harry: Draco, where are you?
> 
> Draco: *curled up in a ball under the table shaking and traumatised*
> 
> Draco: under the table
> 
> Harry: why
> 
> Draco: because I am
> 
> Harry: why is there burnt bread on the floor?
> 
> Draco: because the tooster fired it at me

Harry really tried not to laugh, he really did but the very idea of Draco Malfoy hiding under a table from burnt bread was simply hilarious. Crouching down Harry’s resolve broke and a small chuckle escaped from his tightly pressed lips as he took in the image before him. Draco was sat with his back to Harry, knees drawn in close and arms wrapped tightly around them. At Harry’s laugh Draco whipped his head around and fixed him with a menacing glare that was ruined by his childish pout.

"It's not funny!"

"It kinda is," Harry replied letting out another chuckle as he climbed under the table to sit beside his boyfriend. The sharpness of Draco’s tone would have scared off anyone else, but Harry was used to Draco’s moods and he point blank refused to leave while Draco was still upset. Watching Draco turn away once more, giving him the cold shoulder and even shuffling away from Harry’s touch also wasn’t going to make Harry leave.

"Oh come on, you laughed when I didn't know how to charm the teapot to pour at your parents house and then told your friends so they all laughed at me too," Harry reasoned, hoping that reminding Draco of that would make him feel better and maybe see the humour of the situation. _Or not,_ Harry thought as Draco huffed out a tiny breath before glancing over his shoulder, eyes still narrowed in annoyance.

"That's different," Draco argued and Harry wondered how he came to that conclusion, since he thought the two were pretty similar. Draco had teased him for not knowing a common piece of magic and Harry thought it was funny that Draco had been frightened by a toaster. However rather than start a fight he'd probably end up losing anyway Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, holding tighter when Draco gave a token fight to get free before accepting his fate of being cuddled. That battle won Harry scooted closer and rested his chin on Draco’s shoulder before he placed a soft kiss on Draco’s cheek, smiling at the tiny upward curl of Draco’s lips that he could just about see from his current position.

"You're right, I'm sorry for laughing. Why don't I make breakfast, a full English and you can make the tea. You know all those fancy spells to make it perfect that I just can’t wrap my head around."

His words worked like a charm as Draco relaxed in his embrace, a full smile now covering his face. He had known that giving Draco’s ego a boost was the perfect approach, reminding him of where his strengths were rather than focusing on his limited understanding of muggle devices had improved Draco’s mood in a matter of minutes.

"Good point, Potter," Draco admitted before turning around to kneel in front of Harry and capturing his mouth in a chaste kiss. Blinking as Draco pulled away and filled with disappointment that it had ended too soon Harry quickly crawled out after Draco. His eyes glued to Draco’s arse encased in a snug pair of trousers as it wiggled before him helped to cheer him back up a little.

Stood up once more Harry brushed his clothes to get rid of any dust while Draco drew his wand and flicked a cleaning charm over himself, and then with an eye roll spelled Harry’s clothing too. Moving over to the teapot Draco still insisted on giving the toaster his trade mark icy look and his hand tightened on his wand for a moment before he pointed it at the teapot to cast the spell to make it boil. Shaking his head in amusement and secretly glad that Draco had controlled, the likely strong desire, to blow up the toaster Harry collected the burnt toast and threw it away before grabbing some fresh bread to make more.

While he waited for the toast Harry started to gather the other components needed for breakfast, aware the whole time that Draco was nervously glancing at the toaster. He knew that Draco would be startled again when it popped but he planned to be ready to distract him when that happened. Harry was sure that being scooped up into a toe curling kiss would keep him from hiding under the table, _maybe I can even make a few more slices_ , Harry thought with a cheeky smirk.


End file.
